Autonomous vehicle control systems, employing position data determined by a remote sensor located remotely from the vehicle, are known in the art. Reference is now made to US Patent Application Publications No. 2014/0163775, 2014/0032021 and 2014/0046589 all to Metzler et al. These publications describe a drone control system. The control system determines the position of the drone by employing a ground-based surveying device (e.g., a theodolite), and an onboard reflector. Accordingly, the control system flies the drone to a setpoint position. It is noted that the control system controls the drone, and is not interfacing with a native drone flight system. That is, the control system provides flight instructions to the drone. The dedicated control system might therefore be complicated and expensive, and is tailored for a specific drone model (i.e., is not easily adapted to different drones).
Reference is now made to US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0206919, to Shachor et al. This publication describes a control system for an aerial unit. The control system determines the location of the aerial unit by employing a video camera. The control system generates location metadata indicative of position corrections for positioning the aerial unit at a desired location. As with the previous publications, the control system of this publication produces instructions for the aerial vehicle, and is not augmenting a native flight system.
Reference is now made to US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0084513, to Gariepy et al. This publication describes a method for remotely controlling an aerial vehicle. The method involves providing a map of the environment and receiving target world coordinates for the aerial vehicle within the environment. A desired velocity vector to direct the aerial vehicle to the target world coordinates is determined. The desired velocity vector is configured to direct the aerial vehicle at a speed proportional to the distance between the aerial vehicle and the target world coordinates. The aerial vehicle is directed along the desired velocity vector until the aerial vehicle reaches the target world coordinates.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/032021 to Metzler et al directs to a measuring system for controlling a self-propelled, unmanned aerial vehicle using a measuring unit. The position of the aerial vehicle is detected by a total station which emits light and can pivoted about two axes. As a result, the direction of the emission of light can be aligned with the aerial vehicle. Additionally, a distance measuring module in the total station, determines the distance of the aerial vehicle with the aid of a reflector on the aerial vehicle. The actual coordinates of the aerial vehicle can be determined from the measured angles and the distance. All measurement data can be transmitted to a control unit e.g. via cable or radio link, which control unit is situated in the total station in the aerial vehicle.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic illustration of a drone, generally referenced 10, constructed and operative as known in the art. Drone 10 includes an onboard flight system 12, an inertial measurement unit 14 (IMU 14) and an onboard GPS sensor 16. Onboard flight system 12 is coupled with each of IMU 14 and onboard GPS sensor 16. Onboard flight system 12 receives inertial tracking data, tracking the position of drone 10, from IMU 14. Additionally, onboard flight system 12 receives GPS readings respective of the absolute position of drone 10 from onboard GPS sensor 16. Onboard flight system 12 merges the inertial tracking data with the GPS readings, and accordingly tracks the position of drone 10.